


Marcositting

by rwinger24



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwinger24/pseuds/rwinger24
Summary: Marco and Star babysit his newborn sister. (Outdated due to the April 28th SVTFOE episodes.) Check out revised version coming TBD.





	Marcositting

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before the Season 4 plot was revealed. (With Moon being found and all). But this is very good.
> 
> https://thronestorm690.tumblr.com/post/183471472834/do-you-have-any-favorite-star-vs-the-forces-of#notes
> 
> This was recommended by a dedicated fan, Thronestorm690 who liked this so much and finds it adorable Star and Marco might be great parents one day.
> 
> Also, Marco has been visiting his family on occasion in the show when he made dinner for them once for example.
> 
> This fanfic will be revised soon, but I like to keep the original to see an almost potential idea come true on SVTFOE.
> 
> UPDATE: Marco Jr. is now revealed to be a baby girl named Mariposa through a plot synopsis for the Season 4 episode "Gone Baby Gone", airing on April 28th. 
> 
> Now considered outdated, with sudden and unexpected changes in the Season 4 plot, a revised version will be posted soon. Only now, Marco Jr. is now replaced with Mariposa and brother related words are now sister related words.

Marcositting

EXT. DIAZ HOUSEHOLD - DAY  
   
(0:00) A dimensional portal opens and Star and Marco, once again, failed to find Moon, Star's mother, who was lost after the events of "Conquer".   
   
(0:01) STAR: (groans) My mom wasn't where Eclipsa last saw her. Maybe she's on Earth.

(0:05) MARCO: How could she possibly be in Echo Creek? Mewni has no gateway to Earth.

(0:09) STAR: Well, there are dimensional scissors... Wait. She doesn't have any.

(0:13) Marco looks at his own house and wonders something.

(0:14) MARCO: How long hasn't been since our last visit?

(0:16) STAR: Well, I don't know. First, we were stuck in a photo booth. Then Tom. Then, we had to stop Meteora. Then, we have to find my Mom which we still can't find!

Marco calms down a stressed Star.

(0:24) MARCO: Relax, Star.

(0:26) STAR (calm): I need a break from all this Mewni life.

Marco walks up to the front door and opens it.  
   
   
INT. DIAZ HOUSEHOLD - LIVING ROOM - DAY  
   
(0:29) MARCO: Well, I hope we weren't gone for too long because my parents are...  
   
We cut to Rafael at a close up completing Marco's sentence.

RAFAEL (0:31): ...having a baby... sister Mariposa for you.

(0:33) STAR/MARCO: Awwweeee....  
   
We see Mariposa Diaz, Marco's newborn baby sister, after they've been saying she was a boy named Marco Jr. because of her mole.

(0:36) RAFAEL: Mariposa turned out okay.

(0:38) STAR: Wait, where will the baby hang out?

(0:41) RAFAEL: We turned the old guest room into a nursery.

(0:43) STAR (squealing): Oooh, can I see it?

(0:45) RAFAEL: Sure, Star.

\-----

(0:46) Star goes upstairs while Rafael looking concerned at Marco. 

(0:49) MARCO: Uh, dad? Are you okay?

(0:51) RAFAEL: (crying with joy) I just missed you again.

(0:53) MARCO: Sorry, Dad. Mewni was under attack and Star needed me. I formed a team to stop a giant. I got soul sucked, but Star saved me. Then we had to find Star's mother.

(1:00) RAFAEL: Well, it sounds like you had quite the adventure.

(1:03) MARCO: Thanks, Dad.

(1:04) As Marco hugs his dad, a tired Angie wearing a simple lazy-day T-shirt and her hairdo is more poofed up than usual.

(1:06) ANGIE: Hi, Marco.

(1:07) MARCO: Mom!

Marco walks up to his mom and hugs him.

(1:09) ANGIE: So, the baby and I turned out fine. I'm exhausted, but I missed you.

(1:13) MARCO: I missed you too, mom.

(1:15) ANGIE: How are your adventures on Mewni?

(1:17) MARCO: About the same as old times, but they are kinda different though.

(1:20) RAFAEL: How so?

(1:21) MARCO: After Star said she had a crush on me, she got back with her ex-boyfriend, and sometimes it's hard being in the same room with someone I care about a lot.

(1:27) RAFAEL: Ohhh... I feel the same way when I dated your mom as a teenager.

(1:31) MARCO: Did you dated anyone else?

(1:33) ANGIE: No, your dad was a bit shy because he really liked me. Like you and Star, we hung out together a lot throughout high school. 

(1:38) MARCO: Oh... because you spent so much time together, you loved each other.

(1:41) RAFAEL: That's right Marco.

Angie looks at the wall clock.

(1:44) ANGIE: Marco, I have to go to a post-pregnancy check up. I like you and Star to please babysit your baby sister.

(1:49) Marco looks at his baby sibling that Rafael is holding.

(1:51) MARCO: Okay, mom. I won't let you and dad down.

(1:53) RAFAEL: To make this interesting, would you hand me your scissors?

(1:56) MARCO: What!?

(1:57) RAFAEL: Babysitting your sister is simple and I don't think the baby is ready for your interdimensional dangers.

Rafael gives the baby to Marco so he can hold her.

(2:01) MARCO: That's fine. But when I can have them back.

(2:03) RAFAEL: If Mariposa is safe in your arms, I'll give these back.

(2:06) MARCO: (concerned) Thanks, dad.?

Rafael and Angie head to the front door and start leaving.

(2:07) RAFAEL: I got to go. There is a list your mom left on your fridge.

(2:10) MARCO: Got it. Bye dad.

The front door closes.

(2:12) Star comes downstairs to see a paused and worried Marco.

STAR: Marco, you gotta check out the baby's nursery! 

 

(beat) When Star notices Marco.

(2:16) STAR: Where are your parents?

 

(2:17) MARCO: They left for a check up. We're alone with the baby!

(2:19) STAR: Yay!

(2:20) MARCO: This is not good. People are gonna assume it's our baby.

(2:23) STAR: Okay, we'll just stay out of sight.

(2:25) MARCO: Simple, but effective. 

 

(2:26) Star walks over to the kitchen and notices Angie's baby checklist.

(2:28) MARCO: Star, could you bring over that list my mom left us?

(2:31) STAR: I got it.

Marco looks at Angie's baby care checklist.

(2:33) MARCO: Alright, Star. You can get started on it.

(2:35) STAR (confused): What? I thought we were gonna do this together.

(2:38) MARCO: Look, Star. I don't want to tell you this, but I kinda forgot how to babysit.

(2:42) STAR: Oh come on. You were a natural at babysitting Buff Frog's tadpoles.

(2:45) MARCO: Well, this is different. And I've never actually babysat for anyone in my life that's not an animal.

(2:51) STAR: Don't worry. Once you get the hang of it, it's not that bad.

(2:54) MARCO: Alright, Star. I'll trust you.

(2:56) Marco looks at his baby sibling as he is cradling her in his arms.

(2:58) MARCO: Umm..... Hi, baby. (nervous/confident) I'm your big brother, Marco.

(3:00) Marco is about to boop her.

(3:01) STAR: Marco. Wait, don't.

(3:03) MARCO: Boop.

(3:04) Just then, the baby starts crying, and Marco starts to panic.

(3:07) STAR: Awww... you made Mariposa cry. And she's kinda loud. (in exaggerated anime-style panic), How do we stop it?

(3:13) Marco starts to sweat and hestitate.

(3:15) STAR: Marco, are you okay?

(3:17) MARCO: (stuttering)..... I'm sorry, Star.

(3:20) Marco gives the crying baby in Star's arms and runs off upstairs in shame.

(3:21) MARCO: I think it's best if you watch her. I can't do it.

(3:24) Star double takes reaction as she is worried and confused since the baby is still crying.

10 minutes later, Star lies down on the couch and the baby is still crying.

(3:28) STAR: Oh, come on, mini Marco. Don't cry.

(3:30) Star's cute and pouty eyes sparkle into Mariposa's eyes and that got her to stop crying. The baby stops all his noise as she looks into Star's sparkly eyes.

(3:36) STAR: There, there. Now let's find Marco.

Star looks for Marco. 

(3:39) STAR: (quiet shout) Marco?

 

INT. UPSTAIRS ROOM - DAY

 

(3:41) Minutes later, Marco looks at his baby sister's nursery. Decorated, and the walls are ceiling were painted with detail, good enough to make the baby fall asleep at night.

Actually, Marco is hiding in a corner since the baby will not stop crying. The loud noise stopped thanks to Star. She comes upstairs with the baby.

(3:44) STAR: Marco, are you okay?

(3:46) MARCO: It's fine, Star... Why did my parents decide to have a baby?

(3:49) STAR: They miss you, and with having no one at home but them, maybe they didn't want to be lonely.

(3:53) MARCO: Well, things happened, Star.

(beat)

(3:57) MARCO: You got Mariposa to stop crying. Nice job.

(4:00) STAR: Thanks, but I still need you. 

Star makes another cute pouty face at Marco.

(4:02) STAR: Please...?

(4:05) MARCO: Alright, Star. I'll give it another shot. But it's been a while.

(4:08) STAR (playfully sarcastically) What!? You're saying babysitting is difficult now. (expression) Remember the tadpoles.

(4:13) Marco holds the baby, and sees that Mariposa needs a nap because she yawns.

(4:15) STAR: Looks like Mariposa is tired.

(4:17) MARCO: Why don't you put her down in her cradle while I make her milk.

(4:20) STAR: Good call, babysitter.

 

\-----

(4:21) Marco leaves the room as Star holds the baby and gently puts her down in her cradle.

(4:23) STAR: Awww, you have your big brother's mole. You're so cute.

(4:27) Star is about to boop but pauses....

(4:30) STAR (quitely to herself): Wait. I can't do what Marco did. I'll make her cry again. Ooooh, Mariposa is so cute.

Star continues to make cute faces at the baby which she is giggling at.

 

Seconds later... Marco comes in with a baby bottle.

(4:38) MARCO: Star, I got the baby's milk ready. Why don't we take turns feeding her?

Marco then sees Star looking at the baby in such an adorable way.

The baby is giggling.

(4:44) MARCO: You know, I like it when you smile like that to the baby.

(4:47) STAR: Awwww.... 

 

Star and Marco start feeding the baby with the milk bottle.

(4:53) STAR: Alright, what's next on your mom's checklist?

(4:55) MARCO: Let's see... (looks at checklist). Interaction, crawling, play with toys, take baby for a walk.

(5:01) STAR: Well, at least it's 12 times easier instead of looking after 12 tadpoles who grew legs very quickly.

(5:07) MARCO: You know what, I'm getting the hang of this babysitting my sister.

 

 

INT. DIAZ HOUSEHOLD - LIVING ROOM - DAY

(5:10-5:35) Montage of Star and Marco babysitting Mariposa

A: Marco holds hands with the baby and moves them up and down.

B: Then, Star creates bubble magic creating bubble-like objects of cute critters (butterflies, bunnies, squirrels)

C: Star spectates Mariposa from the couch as she crawls to her big brother.

D: Marco watches his sister stack building blocks.

E: Star and Marco play rattles to the beat of the montage music

F: Marco gives the rattle to the baby after she plays with a stuffed animal that Star used to have.

 

(5:35) The telephone rings and Marco answers it.

(5:37) MARCO: I got it. Star, keep watch.

(5:39) STAR: Yes, sir Marco.

 

INT. DIAZ HOUSEHOLD - KITCHEN - DAY

(5:41) Marco picks up the phone up from the kitchen.

(5:42) MARCO: Hey, it's Marco. Oh, hi mom.

 

We split screen to Angie who is at the doctor's office in the waiting room.

(5:44) ANGIE: Hi, Marco. How's the baby doing?

(5:46) MARCO: Little Mariposa is doing alright. She was crying at first but me and Star gave her a nap and her milk.

(5:51) ANGIE: That's good. (starts being cute) Did she say her first words or took her first steps yet?

(5:55) MARCO: No, mom. We just interacted. I've done most of everything on your checklist.

(5:59) ANGIE: You're a good big brother. And it's gonna be awhile, I'm still waiting for my checkup.

(beat)

(6:04) ANGIE: Are you alright, Marco?

(6:05) MARCO: Yeah, just having a baby sister surprised me, you know.

(6:08) ANGIE: Well, we miss you too. And it was kinda lonely at home since you left.

(6:12) MARCO: You know what, I wish I could've seen you and Dad more if I wasn't busy on Mewni.

(6:16) DOCTOR (Offscreen): Angelica?

(6:17) ANGIE: I gotta go. I'll see you and Star when me and Dad get home.

(6:19) MARCO: Alright, bye mom.

(6:20) ANGIE: Bye.

Marco hangs up the phone.

 

INT. DIAZ HOUSEHOLD - LIVING ROOM - DAY

(6:22) Star is playing puppets with a bunch of stuffed animals as the baby watched.

STAR: And the little lost narwhal finds the rabbit out in the forest and says...

Star moves the rabbit and narwhal.

(6:26) STAR (as the rabbit): Hello, do you need any help finding your mommy?

(6:28) STAR (as the narwhal): Yes, Mr. Rabbit. I miss her. I want to go home.

Just then, Marco interrupts.

(6:32) MARCO: Star...?

STAR: Oh.. (blushing/chuckling)

(6:33) Marco sees the baby giggling/clapping.

(6:35) MARCO: Awwww, Mariposa likes your little show.

(6:37) STAR: (blushing) Thanks. (normal) And who was on the phone?

(6:39) MARCO: My mom. She's still at the doctor's with my Dad.

(6:41) STAR: Fun...

(6:49) MARCO: So far, we're doing great with the baby.

Marco looks at the checklist.

(6:44) MARCO: The last thing on mom's list is to take Mariposa for a walk. She needs fresh Earth air.

Marco walks out to find his baby sister's stroller.

(6:49) Star looks at the baby being adorable. 

(6:51) STAR: Awwww, you're still adorable.

(6:53) The door bell rings.

(6:54) STAR: Marco, I got it!

The door opens revealing Charlie Booth... disguised as Gustav.

(6:56) CHARLIE/GUSTAV: Oooh, Star. It's been a while.

(6:58) STAR: Hi, Charlie. I mean... Gustav.

(7:00) CHARLIE/GUSTAV: Well, I stopped by to see if Marco's parents are home... and they're not.

(7:04) STAR: We're babysitting Mariposa (getting cute) and we're about to take her for a walk in a stroller.

(7:08) CHARLIE/GUSTAV: Yeah, about that. I have to return it back. It was called back due to a defect on the wheels.

Star reacts confusingly.

CHARLIE/GUSTAV: Any moment, that stroller could fall apart and who knows what will happen.

Marco walks in with the stroller Rafael and Angie got from the baby shower.

(7:16) MARCO: Star, are you ready?.... Oh, hi Gustav.

(7:19) CHARLIE/GUSTAV: Hej, Marco.

Marco carries the baby and puts her in the stroller.

(7:20) MARCO: Nice seeing you, again. Sorry, can't talk. I'm about to take the baby for a stroll.

(7:24) CHARLIE/GUSTAV: Okay, Marco. Be safe.

 

EXT. DIAZ HOUSEHOLD - DAY

(7:26) STAR: He will, Gustav. (uses spell with hands) Slippery Licorice Rollup Skates!

Star uses magic to create roller skates made of candy and the wheels are made of licorice rollups. Star skates out to catch up with Marco.

(7:31) STAR: Bye Gustav!

(7:32) CHARLIE/GUSTAV: Later, Star. Oh, they're doomed.

 

EXT. NEIGHBORHOOD - DAY

(7:35) Marco looks relaxed as he takes Mariposa for a scroll. As the baby giggles again, Star is trying to catch up with them.

(7:38) STAR: Marco, wait up!

(7:39) MARCO: Oh, hey Star. (closes his eyes) Man, I forgot how awesome walks on Earth are.

(7:43) STAR: Yeah, fun and all. Maybe we should head back home. Your parents might be arriving.

(7:46) MARCO: Oh come on. A walk won't harm the baby.

(7:48) STAR: Well, if you don't know where you're going.

Star looks from a distance...

(7:51) STAR: Marco! Steep Hill!

(7:52) Star and Marco quietly scream as they plummet down a steep hill.

(7:56) Completely unaware of it, the defective wheel snaps off the stroller, causing Mariposa to fly off. Star lands face forward on the sidewalk and Marco lands on her. As that happens, Marco safely catches the baby.

 

(8:02) STAR (as her face is smushed to the side walk): Is Mariposa okay?

(8:04) MARCO (out of breath): She is, Star.

Marco suddenly feels disappointed.

(8:06) MARCO: How can I not know where I was going?

Marco covers his face in shame.

(8:09) MARCO: I'm such a terrible big brother.

Star puts the baby back in her stroller.

(8:11) STAR: No you're not, Marco. You just didn't know about that steep hill.

(8:14) MARCO (talks in shame): I left Earth and everything behind for Mewni. I just wanted to be with you Star.  I wanted to keep you safe and have some fun like we used to. But no one even recognized how hard I work on Mewni. Now that Mariposa came along, what do I do?

(8:27) Star comes and leans her arm around Marco while still holding the baby's stroller.

(8:29) STAR: You know what Marco. I wasn't treating you fairly. I'll make you a noble. And for keeping Mewni safe twice, you're truly a knight.

(8:34) Marco smiles at Star.

(8:35) STAR: I'll make sure you'll visit your family more. You have scissors. I just need to give you a heads up, that's all. And... we've been more open with each other ever since the photo booth incident. I need you more now than I ever need Tom.

(8:44) MARCO: When you told your crush on me and left Earth, my body just stopped. I wanted to come to Mewni to be around you. And you mean everything to me in my life since I saw you. I'm better when I'm with you. I like you, Star.

(8:57) STAR: Awww, I like you too, Marco. 

(8:59) Star and Marco give each other a hug.

(9:02) MARCO: Star, let's get home.

(9:04) STAR: Oh yeah, home. Just a little exhausted after everything today. You're a good babysitter and a good brother, Marco.

(9:12) Marco chuckles and looks at Star.

 

INT. DIAZ HOUSEHOLD - LIVING ROOM - DAY

(9:14) We dissolve in a match cut to Marco napping side by side with Star on the couch as the baby naps in her portable crib.

(9:16) Suddenly, the door opens as Rafael and Angie walk in.

(9:17) RAFAEL: Hello? Kids, we're home. How's little Mariposa?

(9:22) Angie looks at Star and Marco sleeping in exhaustion.

(9:24) ANGIE: Awwww.... Rafael, honey. That's so sweet.

(9:27) RAFAEL: They look just like us Angie, when we took care of Marco.

(9:31) ANGIE: I think Marco has done a good job. Why don't I give him his scissors back.

Rafael takes Marco's scissors out of his pocket and gives them to his wife.

(9:32) RAFAEL: You know, Marco can take us anywhere on vacation for free with these.

(9:35) ANGIE: That is true, honey.

(9:37) RAFAEL: (yawning): We spent much of the day in the doctor's office, I'm going up to our room.

Rafael exits the living room heading upstairs.

(9:42) ANGIE: (to Rafael) I'll see you up in a bit.

(9:44) Angie holds Marco scissors placing them in Marco's hands. Marco wakes up and yawns.

(9:49) MARCO: Hey mom. (sees his scissors in his hands) I see you gave me my dimensional scissors back.

(9:53) ANGIE: Well, you did what we wanted you to do today. Hearing how you took care of Star while being a squire, I love how you took care of the baby while being a good brother.

(10:02) MARCO: Thanks, mom. And just like you said, even Star told me to visit you and dad anytime, unless she gives me a heads up, because you're still my mom and dad's still my dad.

(10:10) ANGIE: You're so sweet looking after your little sister, and I see you're still together with Star. Anyways, I'm going upstairs.

Angie walks out of the living room as well.

(10:15) MARCO: Alright, love you mom.

(10:17) ANGIE: Love ya.

(10:18) Marco looks at a sleeping Star.

(10:19) MARCO: Star, we've done good. And we will find your mother.

(10:25) The episode ends as Marco looks at Star and his napping baby sister.

 

END.


End file.
